Llanto
by PattoG
Summary: No podía soportar un día más lejos de ella, cada hora, cada minuto intentando lidiar con su ausencia lo estaba consumiendo. Se sentía vacío. Extraño. Como si una parte de si mismo hubiera desaparecido.


**Llanto**

-X-

.

.

.

No podía soportar un día más lejos de ella, cada hora, cada minuto intentando lidiar con su ausencia lo estaba consumiendo.

_Se sentía vacío._

_Extraño_

_Como si una parte de si mismo hubiera desaparecido._

_. _

_. _

_. _

Desde que se separaron intento vivir su vida de la mejor manera posible y olvidarla pero cada maldito momento del día la recordaba. Su vida se transformo en una rutina.

Cada día era igual al anterior. Trabajo y más trabajo. Había llenado sus días enfocándose en los constantes problemas y desastres de la empresa familiar para intentar mantener su mente ocupada.

Agotaba su cuerpo hasta el punto en que caía hecho trizas en su cama incapaz de mover un solo musculo pero aun así podía recordar los detalles.

Aun cuando con ello solo se lastimaba aun más a sí mismo, se atormentaba con los recuerdos de su vida con ella.

_Sin ella todo era diferente._

_Se sentía extraño._

_Se sentía tan vacio._

_Como si una parte de si mismo se hubiera perdido. _

_Sin ella su vida era un infierno. _

Recordaba vívidamente sus expresivos ojos castaños.

Su sonrisa luminosa.

Su risa alegre y llena de vida.

El tono de su voz.

El aroma de su cabello.

El sabor dulce de sus labios.

El calor de su cuerpo junto al suyo cada noche.

Miles de imágenes se agolpaban en su mente. Imágenes de ellos cuando eran felices.

Suspiro intentando en vano olvidar.

Miro fijamente un copo de nieve caer atreves del cristal de su ventana para después mirar de nuevo el sobre en sus manos.

.

.

.

_**No puedes seguir así… olvídala o búscala Kai pero has algo… **_

Sabía que Tala tenía razón. No podía soportar ni un segundo más en esa situación.

No podría aguantar más sin enloquecer por completo.

Miro el sobre blanco en su mano izquierda de nuevo y tomo una decisión.

Ya había intentado olvidarla… y no había funcionado.

Tenía que buscarla.

Hacerla entender que la amaba y no estaba dispuesto a perderla.

_Necesitaba buscarla…_

.

.

.

Miro fijamente el cielo oscuro extendiéndose frente a sus ojos. Un manto azul profundo salpicado de brillantes estrellas y una perfecta luna llena.

_Ya no te amo… _

Su voz aun resonaba en su mente.

_Ya no te amo…_

Miro la puerta frente a él sin atreverse a mover un solo musculo. La amaba tanto que no soportaba estar lejos de ella pero sus palabras aun permanecían en su mente haciéndolo dudar.

El recuerdo de sus ojos y su risa volvió a su mente y se decidió. No podía vivir sin ella, no quería vivir sin ella.

Tenía que hacer algo… tenía que dejar de ser un cobarde y hablar con ella.

.

.

.

_Toc. Toc. Toc. _

El llanto se detuvo y el silencio inundo el lugar. Miro la puerta impaciente mientras escuchaba el suave sonido de sus pisadas acercándose.

Sus ojos hinchados y enrojecidos llenos de sorpresa fue lo primero que vio de ella, vio sus labios entreabiertos, su cabello castaño desordenado cayendo sobre sus mejillas pálidas.

Gruesas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos cuando el pronuncio su nombre y acaricio su mejilla con delicadeza… sonrió cuando ella lo abrazó con desesperación murmurando disculpas entre sollozos, acaricio su cabello y la rodeó con sus brazos.

Tenía miedo de que fuera un sueño, de que no fuera ella, pero sentía su calidez, el aroma familiar de su pelo y la humedad de sus lágrimas en su camisa.

"_**Perdóname por mentir…"**_

Algo dentro de sí mismo estaba completo en ese momento. El vacio y la sensación de soledad que lo atormentaban se marcharon en cuanto la tuvo entre sus brazos. Allí en el pasillo desierto y oscuro con ella apretada contra su cuerpo por fin estaba completo.

_**Estaba en casa.**_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

* * *

><p>NA:

Bien tenía mucho sin escribir nada pero la inspiración es algo que en mi caso depende de muchos factores, alguna canción, un libro, una imagen o un recuerdo, cualquier cosa que me haga pensar en un dialogo o alguna escena.

Igual espero que les guste, no es mi mejor trabajo pero era necesario escribirlo para sacar las imágenes de mi mente y enfocarme en nuevas ideas, espero comentarios. De antemano pido disculpas por la ortografía pero es casi la una de la madrugada y honestamente tengo pereza de releer y buscar errores. Originalmente era un drabble pero al escribir termino mas como una viñeta.


End file.
